galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Rage Dwarves
Be sure to use the Template:Infobox creature. Give a breif overview of the race. Appearance Rage Dwarves are slightly shorter than most dwarves but are quite a bit larger than most other dwarves; they differ in width and muscular structure. Rage Dwarves have selectively bred themselves for strength generation after generation until their bodies are little more than thick-boned platforms covered in layered slabs of muscle tissue. Both sexes shave their heads but men to grow long beards that they tend to wrap into their belts to keep them out of the way. Rage Dwarves tend to brand and scar themselves ritually to show their achievements. History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culure Society As a whole Rage Dwarves are much rougher than any other dwarf and are much more likely to settle a dispute with an ax than with words. When dealing with outsiders, even other dwarves, Rage Dwarves tend to see everyone as a potential threat until that person proves otherwise. Unlike most other dwarven races Rage Dwarves tend to be nomadic and do not set up regular mines unless a temporary need arises. When Rage Dwarves are faced with an opponent they will fight to the bitter end to protect their friends and family. Rage Dwarves are not very common because many clans were wiped out during the Drow Wars. Unlike most other dwarves, Rage Dwarves tend to be chaotic and some clans, although rare, end up being predominantly evil. This is in part due to their constant struggle for survival leading to a sense of desperation and a willingness to perform increasingly dire acts to defeat their enemies. Religion Rage Dwarves are intensely devout but their religion is only loosely organized. Different clans worship different gods, but there is a tendency to worship gods of war and violence. Priests are revered among Rage Dwarves but only because they provide healing and defensive abilities that the warriors need. Relations Due to the nature of where Rage Dwarves live they tend to shun contact with outside people but do develop strong bonds within their clan. Due to this Rage Dwarves learn early on to only trust people within their clan unless they are provided with strong evidence to the contrary. While Rage Dwarves are able to make friends, doing so requires a great deal of work from both parties and once they are friends the Rage Dwarf will defend them just as they would their own family. Adventurers From time to time, aggressive “neighbors” will wipe out an entire clan of Rage Dwarves and the survivors almost always become adventurers or mercenaries. Every now and then a Rage Dwarf will leave his clan in order to make a name for himself and will serve in an army or become a mercenary to prove their strength and power. Some Rage Dwarves will leave home in search of powerful items to bring back to the clan to make them stronger. Racial Traits *'Ability Scores:' +2 STR, +2 CON, -2 DEX *'Medium' *Dwarf *'Slow and Steady' *'Darkvision:' 60 ft. *'Fearless:' +2 Racial bonus to saves vs. fear. *'Hardy:' Rage Dwarves are even hardier than other dwarves gaining a +4 to saves vs. poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. *'Hatred:' +2 racial bonus to attack rolls against any one type of creature or +1 racial bonus to attach rolls against any two types of creatures. The types of creatures this bonus can be applied to must be native to underground and represent the enemies of the clan. *'Weapon Familiarity:' Rage Dwarves are proficient with battleaxes and any weapon with the word “dwarven” in it is treated as a martial weapon. *'Xenophobic:' Rage Dwarves begin speaking Dwarven. Rage Dwarves with a high intelligence can choose from the following languages: Common, Undercommon, Orc, and Giant. Alternate Racial Traits Subraces *'Tough Rage Dwarf (+3 ECL): '''Every several generations through their selective breading a Rage Dwarf will be born that is exceptionally tough and strong. When this happens they are trained from the time they can walk to become leaders of the clan due to their excessive strength and health. Tough Rage Dwarves have the following adjustments/additions to racial traits: *'Ability Scores:' +4 STR, +4 CON, -2 DEX, -2 CHA *'Superior Darkvision:' 120ft. *'Defensive Training, Lesser:' Tough Rage Dwarves get a +4 dodge bonus against a selected enemy, it must be one of their choices from hatred. *'Natural Armor:' +2 Natural Armor Bonus *'Fast Healing:' 2 points of fast healing per round *'Ferocity: '''If a Tough Rage Dwarf falls below 0 but is not yet dead it can continue to fight. It still dies when it reaches its negative CON.